


The Knight and the Sorcerer

by Sigurgrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurgrim/pseuds/Sigurgrim
Summary: The young knight Valbrand is ready to face the evil sorcerer Léofric. He is in for a surprise when Léofric is not only barely older than him but also has a rather interesting battle strategy...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Knight and the Sorcerer

Valbrand the Twice-Broken struck the lock with his sword Spellbreaker and the door swung open. He entered the throne room. "It's over, Léofric!" he shouted. "You cannot defeat me!"  
A voice sounded from the shadow that lay over the throne. If this had been an epic, a song of the great skalds, the voice would have rung out thunderously and echoed many times in the hall. It would have been low and intimidating, as one might have expected from a man like Léofric.   
But nothing of the sort. The voice was pure and clear, like a mountain stream, and whoever was speaking was certainly no grey-bearded wizard.  
"You really didn't see through it?" asked Léofric the Exiled. He sounded gentle, almost wistful.   
In the next instant, Valbrand felt a force reach for his arms and legs. He did not resist, for he knew there was nothing he could have fought against. It was magic reaching for him, not a physical force.  
He saw the figure rise from the throne. Léofric was wearing a dark robe. As he moved, in the blue moonlight that fell through the windows, it looked as if the hem of the robe was wrapped in blue flames. The wizard stepped forward and pushed the hood from his face.   
Valbrand snorted in surprise. This wizard was barely older than he was. He appeared to be in his early twenties at most. Short white hair framed a pale face.  
Léofric noticed his gaze and smiled. On his boyish face, the expression looked more shyly embarrassed than anything else.   
"Why does everyone assume that the dark wizard must look old and haggard? If a boy of twenty can be the greatest swordsman of all time, why not another the greatest mage of all time?"  
Léofric approached Valbrand. Carefully, the fingers of his left hand brushed Valbrand's right. The spellbreaker fell to the floor with a clang as his hand opened against his will. "How true," Valbrand said, continuing to try to focus. "And yet you forgot that I too could be a mage."  
Then Léofric's hand slid smoothly up his right arm, over the rings of his armour and grasped the back of his head, protected by his helmet. Valbrand closed his eyes to concentrate more on the bonds when suddenly he felt Léofric pull his head towards him and he felt warm lips on his. The feeling was so surprising and strange that he suddenly forgot the spell he had just started to cast. The magical bonds tightened again. He opened his eyes and saw Léofric barely a hand's breadth from his face, grinning mischievously as if he had just played a trick on Valbrand and was waiting for his reaction.   
Valbrand focused on the bonds again, but again Léofric leaned in and kissed him. The young knight's heart began to beat. He didn't know if it was from fear, anger, shame or - the thought he was least comfortable with - because he had never kissed a boy before. It was hard to believe. He was one of the most powerful mages of all time and this gaunt boy broke all his power - with a single touch.  
Léofric shrugged his shoulders in an almost apologetic gesture.   
"You could achieve the same result with torture and terrible pain, but you must admit that this is far more elegant," he explained, carefully removing his helmet and untying the knot of his waistband bonnet.  
Dark curls fell into the knight's face. Valbrand opened his mouth to speak an incantation, but the word was lost in a low moan as Léofric kissed the sensitive spot on his neck. His left hand ran through his long, dark hair as he wrapped his right around his waist and pulled him close.   
The boy rested his cheek against Valbrand's and breathed directly into his ear, "The problem with people like you is that you are so busy trying to save the world that you don't pay attention to the seemingly unimportant things. That makes it frustratingly easy to control you."  
Valbrand considered how to free himself, but Léofric's hair was in his face and at that moment he could do nothing but wonder how the boy to top it all of managed to smell of lavender and pine resin.  
Léofric bit his earlobe gently and playfully.   
"You can't subdue me like this forever," Valbrand brought out.  
"I don't have to," Léofric declared, and set about removing his weapon belt and pulling his surcoat over his head. "I just need to keep you busy long enough until I have you fully under my control." He made a sound of satisfaction as he looked down at his chainmail. "Closing in front," he noted, looking him in the face. "That makes it much easier for me."  
"You cannot defeat me like this. I will come free"  
"Yes, yes, and when you get free you will do me justice and lock me in the darkest dungeon and so on," said Léofric boredly. "Why don't you be a dear and shut up if you have no witty contributions to make to the conversation?"  
He stroked his lips with a finger and Valbrand felt himself losing control of his mouth. Léofric continued to undo the buckles of his chain mail while again placing his lips on Valbrand's. Against his will, Valbrand felt him return the kiss. Without his doing, his mouth opened and his tongue ran over Léofric's lips. The other boy's eyes sparkled as he opened his mouth and a shiver went through Valbrand's body as the tips of their tongues touched.   
The magic pushed his hands down and he felt the chainmail slip from his shoulders and heard it hit the stone floor with a clatter. At that moment the knight managed to break free and he backed away from Léofric. The wizard looked very surprised for a moment. Then he raised his hand and Valbrand was yanked back, crashing hard against the stone back wall of the hall. He raised his hand to hurl a lightning bolt at Léofric, but he repelled it as if casually. He made another complicated gesture and the next moment he was standing directly in front of him, pressing another kiss to his lips and reaching for his crotch with his right hand. Valbrand tried to back away further, but he was already facing the wall. The hand stroking his member through the thin fabric of his bruoch made it almost impossible for him to concentrate and he felt magical bonds tighten around his ankles and wrists once more.   
"I'm really trying not to take it as a compliment that you're already aroused," Léofric said and the pale boy actually managed to blush a little.  
Valbrand growled and struggled against the restraints, but the magic jerked his head back, pressing on his chest and making it hard to breathe. Léofric moved close to him and looked deep into his eyes. For a moment the smile was gone and he looked very serious and older than he was.  
"I lured you here to make you my property," he explained matter-of-factly. "We can make this considerably more unpleasant for both of us. I prefer to stick with my current strategy." Léofric gave him a fleeting kiss and whispered in his ear again without withdrawing his hand from his groin. "It's really nothing personal. You have been a nuisance to me and my plans are too important to let you thwart them. And I really do have good reasons for what I'm doing! I'd like to try to convince you, but knowing your type, you won't let me talk to you unless I strip you of all other weapons."  
He pulled his head back and also let his hands move further up under his armour jerkin and vest. With his teeth he pulled open the lacing of the doublet.  
Valbrand was glad he had let go of his arousal, but the warm, soft hands stroking the bare skin of his belly were no less irritating.   
Léofric, who had opened his armour jerkin, now faced a new challenge: his shirt had no front lacing, but had to be pulled over his head. The Young Wizard saw it and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He withdrew his hands and placed them flat on Valbrand's chest. Then he closed his eyes and muttered a few words. The shirt disappeared on the spot and fell to the floor a few paces away. Léofric, whose hands were now on Valbrand's bare chest, grinned mischievously. He carefully circled his nipple with his left while tracing the lines of his abs with his right.  
"I'd have to lie if I said it didn't make it easier for me that you're so handsome," he stated.  
He grabbed him around the bare waist with both hands and kissed his left nipple, playfully skirting it with his tongue and pulling at it with his lips.  
Valbrand could not suppress a moan.   
"That's it," cooed Léofric. "Enjoy it, it will be more comfortable for both of us."  
Panic spread through Valbrand as he realised he was indeed enjoying it.  
Léofric undid the lacing of his chain leggings, stroking his bruoch again and again.  
But Valbrand had an idea. He tried to block out the confusing feelings in his body as best he could. He had not expected to be defeated in this way, but nothing seemed to be left to him at the moment except flight. He thought of the royal castle and closed his eyes. He felt the gravity change. It felt like he was crashing backwards through the wall. Fortunately, he landed softly on a mattress. The next moment, a warm body landed on top of him. Valbrand tried to move, but still the magical bonds held him down.  
"Not bad," said Léofric, who was lying on top of him. "I think I would have tried that too. But that's exactly why I cast a seal over the throne room, which automatically shifts all teleportations here.  
Valbrand opened his eyes and looked at the other boy. Then he looked down at himself.   
That was one of the disadvantages of teleportation. You could teleport yourself, but nothing of what you carried with you. Not even one's own clothes. Without a robe, Léofric looked gaunt. He lacked Valbrand's muscles, acquired through hard years of fighting and training. But apparently he didn't need them anyway. He didn't seem to mind that he was lying on top of him completely naked and that their members rubbed against each other with every movement. On the contrary, he bent down and kissed Valbrand on the mouth, took control of his face again and let their tongues circle around each other. Meanwhile, he pushed his hips up and down, making Valbrand groan again with this movement. Involuntarily, the knight thrust his hips towards him. He squirmed, trying to twist his exposed body away somehow, but the restraints held him in place.   
Valbrand sank deep into his thoughts and tried to block out the whole environment. He succeeded and again he struggled against the shackles and felt them loosening. He tried to reach for Léofric with his hands but it clanked as his movement was once again held back.   
The pale boy looked at him apologetically.  
"Chains of silver. Costly and not very elegant, I admit, but more effective than magic for the moment."  
Valbrand craned his neck to see that Léofric had apparently actually taken advantage of the moment when the knight had been focused on the magical restraints to put real, silver handcuffs on strong chains around him. Steel he could have burst with magic, perhaps even lead, if he had been able to summon his full power. But silver - impossible. Especially while his body was far too busy trying to cope with the feel of Léofric's lips on his exposed neck as he looked around for the chains.   
He slowly crept further down from his there, kissing his collarbone, his nipples, his sternum, his belly. Finally he grasped his member, kissed the tip and took the head carefully into his mouth. Valbrand could hardly breathe. He had never experienced this feeling before. Slowly, then speeding up, the young wizard slid his mouth up and down over his member. Valbrand suddenly wasn't sure if he would have been able to muster enough concentration to move even without the restraints. His moans turned into whimpers.   
The feeling was overwhelming. It was intoxicating and frightening at the same time.   
Part of him gave up and tried completely to cope with the feeling that was beginning to spread from his member throughout his body.  
Another part wondered why he should fight it. Why even waste all his time fighting what was supposed to be evil when he could spend it with beautiful boys who were doing that to him.  
Only a third, unchanging part of his self perceived that the thought did not come from himself. And yet it hardly seemed to matter to him anymore. He was defeated anyway. The new thoughts only made it easier for him to accept this fact.  
And yet: his inner beast reared up, threw itself against the shackles of the cage and screamed: No! Fight it!  
And Valbrand fought against it, braced himself with all his might and tried to regain control over his mind and body. He felt the tension in his limb and body increase and Léofric began to move faster.  
Valbrand abandoned his body to instincts that could do nothing but writhe with pleasure, struggling in half-hearted attempts against the chains while thrusting his hips towards Léofric's mouth in the same rhythm.  
White haze filled Valbrand's mind and only a last part of his consciousness fought the sensation with all its might.  
Then Léofric took a finger and gently and playfully ran it around Valbrand's left nipple without taking his head off his member. It tickled and Valbrand's whimpering grew louder, almost a yelp, as he felt himself give in and the tension released. He groaned loudly, wincing as Léforic's tongue once again, ran around the tip of his member, which now felt sore and sensitive.  
Valbrand sank back into the mattress, exhausted. All fighting spirit had gone from him. Léofric pulled the pins from the restraints and smiled.  
"Well, was that so bad?" he asked and Valbrand shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.  
"You will stay with me without further interfering with my plans," he declared and Valbrand had neither the strength nor any motivation to contradict him. "You are my property but not my prisoner and if there is anything you want, do not hesitate to say so."  
Valbrand slowly straightened up and looked at Léofric. And now that all anger and will to fight had left him, he could think nothing but how incredibly beautiful Léofric's naked body was. And so he said, "You. I want you."  
Léofric looked at him in amazement and suddenly blushed. Valbrand saw that he had not expected this.   
The pale boy tilted his head and laughed softly. "Who would have thought the lion would be so cute once you pull his claws?"  
He brushed another strand of curls from Valbrand's face and kissed him. He carefully took his hand, like something very precious, fragile, and kissed it.  
"If you wish, you are welcome to touch me as I have touched you."  
He let go of his hand and Valbrand stroked through his hair, down his neck and throat, down his chest over his belly and embraced his still hard member. And so was the Valbrand the Twice-Broken defeated by Léofric the Exiled. Though the story might not yet be finished…


End file.
